


Gaikokujin

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuándo fue? Cuando se dio cuenta que tres son multitud, que sobraba en la ecuación, que no encajaba y nunca lo haría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaikokujin

Le fascinaba estar bajo sus órdenes, le agradaba corresponder a sus pedidos, escuchar su nombre surgir de sus labios.

Le encantaba, todo eso y más. Pero un día dejó de "encantarle".

¿Cuándo fue? Cuando se dio cuenta que tres son multitud, que sobraba en la ecuación, que no encajaba y nunca lo haría.

Fuuchouin, como líder, debía velar por la unidad del grupo, tropa que a simple vista parecía estar conformado por tres integrantes pese a poseer una numerosa cantidad de seguidores.

Toshiki no hacía más que recompensar sus peticiones, embelesado e hipnotizado, como si hubiera nacido para eso o como si no supiera hacer otra cosa.

Comprendió, enseguida, que lo amaba.

—Ya… Uryuu. —La melodiosa voz alcanzaba sus oídos, anegándolo de insondable sosiego; calma que en un instante se desvanecía—. Desvísteme.

La risa retozona de Katsuki, la pierna levemente estirada, provocativo. Y una nueva orden que no era para él.

—Y tú, Juubei, desnúdalo a él, ¿sí?

Nadie podía negarse a una demanda de él, nadie. Mucho menos ellos dos, que ni siquiera tenían intención de concebirlo. Y si le preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes, se quedaban sin saberlo.

Eran jóvenes, ansiosos, inexpertos, ávidos de un amor ficticio. Se entregaban a sus instintos, se aferraban, como náufragos al bote, a lo único que tenían en ese lugar arrebatador de sueños e ilusiones.

La fortaleza ilimitada no era más que eso: un sitio desolado, angustiante.

Y los minutos, horas, días que pasaban despojados de prendas inoportunas, retozando, gimiendo, volviendo a desvestirse para recomenzar, era lo que los hacía sentirse vivos de verdad.

Al menos así había sido siempre para el rubio, quien no tardó en comprender que a Kakei le pasaba en exacto lo mismo.

El problema, en el triunvirato, en esa ecuación sin resolver, era el mismísimo Katsuki.

—Lame su entrada, Uryuu. —La sonrisa ladina del joven y su largo cabello desparramado sobre el tatami.

Su masculina desnudez era una provocación a los sentidos; sus dos vasallos aprendieron, sumisos, a corresponder cada pedido caprichoso.

En un inicio, incluso durante la fogosa labor de la lengua humedeciendo la sagrada e inexplorada entrada del médico y hasta el momento previo a gozarlo, creyó que su corazón le correspondía por entero al hábil maestro de las cuerdas.

Pero moviéndose con furor en el interior de Juubei, escuchando los jadeos, su nombre prendido de los labios, sus manos instándolo a zambullirse con profundidad en su intimidad, con Katsuki como espectador lujurioso, comprendió que su corazón se ensanchaba… se expandía haciendo un lugar para ese moreno que le clamaba a gritos por más.

Lo entendió: Amaba. Los amaba a los dos. Nunca supo si en verdad se podía hacer eso, si estaba bien visto, si correspondía. No era algo en lo que se detuviera a pensar.

Así lo sintió… y con ello se quedó.

Recordó que escasos días atrás le había hecho una pregunta a solas a su adorado adalid.

—¿Me amas? —Pregunta sin respuesta sincera. Simplemente conseguía la risa estentórea de Katsuki. Supo que no tenía verdaderas intenciones de lastimarlo, en la vida tuvo designios de lastimar a alguien, pero ¡demonios! Qué facilidad para lograrlo con éxito.

—Te amo.

—Lo amas a él. —Reproches. El rubio siempre lo intuyó; él era el que sobraba, el invitado… El extranjero.

—Los amo a los dos… por igual.

¿Debía creerle? En su momento quiso hacerlo, aun sin concebir cómo podía amarse a dos personas por igual. Y ahora él se encontraba apreciando, con todo el poder de su ser, que podía morir allí de amor; si es que era posible sucumbir por abrigar tanto en el corazón.

Quizás era sólo pasión… de nuevo no lo supo ni le interesaba saberlo. Era feliz. Sobre todo porque podía ver en los ojos de Juubei las mismas preguntas que él se hacía día a día. Nada más que el tiempo le demostró que las respuestas que recibía Kakei eran muy distintas a las suyas.

¿Debía odiarlo? ¿Debía detestarlo por ocupar un lugar más importante en la vida de Fuuchouin? Al fin y al cabo ellos dos se conocían desde niños, atados por un hado lacerante.

¿Y él… quién era? El tercero en discordia; quien se sumó al grupo, al juego cruel que les hacía jugar su líder déspota.

¡Pero eran niños! Niños jóvenes que comenzaban a descubrir esas secretas partes de sus cuerpos que, con un solo toque tabú les transportaba al cielo y al infierno.

No importaba lo que hiciera para poder lograrlo, de ningún modo conseguía quitarse esa emoción del pecho. Quiso demostrar que era mejor que Juubei, mas nunca lo consiguió. Quiso que Katsuki lo mirara de la misma forma que observaba a Kakei, fue sólo una ilusión. Y en quimera murió.

Pero…

Ahora, en el presente, luego de la batalla contra el Brain Trust y del triste reencuentro, Toshiki Uryuu se encuentra preguntándose ¿por qué, cómo, cuándo?

Meciéndose inclemente, hundiéndose en el curandero de los Fuuchouin, escuchando los gemidos que la habilidosa boca de Katsuki le arranca, no puede evitar hacerse todas esas preguntas.

¿Por qué vuelven a terminar en el mismo punto de partida?

¿Cómo pudo permitirse caer otra vez?

¿Cuándo fue que se olvidó de todo lo que había sentido?

No le importaba, los amaba…

Se los dijo. Se rieron...

Y él… volvió a hacerles el amor.

Él, tercero en discordia, el sobrante. El extranjero.

* * *

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Si Get Backers me perteneciese sería un Ban & Ginji, oficial, repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso, no apto para persona cardíacas, embarazadas y menores de setenta años.  
> Todo de sus respectivos dueños.


End file.
